Sunohara's Oppai Curse
by Tafyapyap
Summary: A very weird yaoi fic. :p Sunohara has been afflicted by the extremely mysterious curse, oppai. He asks for Tomoya's assistance and like the bro he is, helps. No sex, but still M just to be safe. :)


**Sunohara's Oppai Curse  
**

**Dun know what oppai is? If not, you'll eventually find out. ;D I warn you, this story will be very weird. :p But whateva, enjoy!**

* * *

_"OKAZAKI!" _"Gah!" Sunohara's screechy voice booms in my ear through my phone. Christ, is he trying to make me deaf? "What is it, Sunohara? And don't yell so loud!" _"Ahh, sorry! Sorry! But anyways, come to my dorm RIGHT NOW! You just have to, and DON'T bring anybody with you!" _***click!* **"..." Well that was weird. What was so urgent that he needs me there at 10 at night? Knowing Sunohara, though, it's probably nothing important. Also, I wouldn't be bringing anybody with me at this time of night, anyway. "...Tomoya-kun?" My Dad stopped me at the door. "Where ever could you be going at this time of night, son? It's very dangerous out at night." For some reason feeling bad if I'd ignore like usual, I say, "Going out to see a friend. Later." And with that, I bolted out of there.

I opened the door to Sunohara's room and he jumps up immediately and slams the door. "Yo! Yo! Yo! N-Nobody's with you, right? You by yourself, RIGHT?! No Nagisa-chan or Tomoyo-san or (gulp) Kyou?" "Nope. Nobody. And like they would take the time to see someone like you, anyway. Now, what's so urgent that you had to call me up so late at night?" And as I looked at him, I noticed that he was oddly wearing a bulky black hoodie with boxers on. "Yes, you're probably wondering why I'm wearing a hoodie inside my room." "To hide all the scars and bruises?" "Like anyone could cause ME scars and bruises. But as you say, I AM hiding something. Something much, MUCH worse than that!" "Well come on, let me see!" "LOOK!"

He threw off the hoodie and his tanktop and my mouth dropped down to the ground; protruding out of his chest was...tits? No, I've haven't been smoking or anything. There were a pair of large, perfectly round tits, with bright pink nipples. "..." To say the least, I was speechless. "...So?! What do you have to say?!" He said, jumping in distress. Dear shit, the way those things were bouncing. "S-Sunohara? How in the world...?" Did he do a trade with Tomoyo? Maybe she really is a "he and her breasts are indeed detachable? "Doof!" I smack my head. I think Fuko's intelligence has been rubbing off on me. "Wh-What do I do, man?! I can't go to school looking like this!" "Beats me." "Okazaki~!" I groaned. "Fine, fine. Hold on, I'll look it up." "Where in the world would find an answer to something like this?!" "I have no idea... but it doesn't hurt to try."

Scanning through websites through the PC, I finally found something relevant to his situation. "Okay, it says... _**To dispel the random, unexplained curse of suddenly growing oppai, large breasts, one other person must perform psyical contact with them. Drinking down the milk will eventually make them go away for good.**__" _"..." "..." This can't be real? Right? But then again, it's the only thing I could find...

I sat down on the bed and Sunohara sat down inbetween my legs. The level of awkwardness was out-of-charts sky high. "Come on, Okazaki. Let's get this over with." "You think this will be easy?" I gulped. I slowly, and very reluctantly, place my hands upon the oppai. As nasty as it is to say, they were extremely soft. Giving them a good squeeze, they were very squishy, as if my fingertips were getting swallowed by them. The more I pressed my hands against them, the more noticeable it was of Sunohara shaking. Was he... actually _feeling _it? I don't know why, but I didn't want my hands to leave the soft texture of these breasts. Now I was starting to grope them even harder. "H-Hey, Okazaki, calm down a little, would you..." He said with pants inbetween.

I then went for his nipples and pinched them, feeling become erect surprisingly fast. "Sunohara, do you actually like this?" The way he was moaning and pressing his hands on mine to squeeze harder, I can only imagine so. "N-No! I'm trying to help speed the process of this...ah!" He flinched at the extra hard pinch I gave them. Then flipped him around to face me and placed my mouth on it. "Ahh, O-Okazaki?!" I roughly sucked on his nipple while playing with his other tit. "Mmm, ahh! O-Okazaki!" Sunohara's voice came out louder. I sucked harder and harder, his voice filled with obvious pleasure. "O...Okazaki...s-something's coming out... uuuaaaghh...!" "?!" I suddenly felt a splurge of milk run down my mouth. "Nnn..." I continued drinking it down until I there was no more. As to why: Sunohara's oppai...was gone.

"O...Okazaki! You did it! It's gone~!" Sunohara had his regular normal male chest back. He bounced around the room in joy. I, on the other hand, was a bit disappointed; it was actually a bit fun playing with such lovely tits, even if they were those of one of the biggest idiots I know. "...Well, see ya." Right before I left through the door, Sunohara pounced me in a super tight hug. "Thanks, Okazaki~!" And then he gave me a quick peck on the cheek before slamming the door. Yeah, he better had, or I might have lost control of myself and made him moan some more.

I got home and was gone for at least an hour, I assume. "Umm...Tomoya-kun..." It was my dad. He's the last person I want to be talking to right now. "God, what is it, Da- **DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD?!**"

I nearly shat my pants and vomited. My Dad, one of the biggest scum in all of history, was infected... like me good friend Yohei Sunohara...with... the oppai.

* * *

**END. :3 Wow, how long has it been since I used that? But anyways, you'd have to be a pretty corrupted person if this didn't weird you out to the maximum extreme. And no, I was not smoking/drinking while making this. It's called... being a broken child. :) Well, see ya later!**


End file.
